


Nelle mie vene

by kiliaduicaps



Category: Misfits
Genre: Angst, Double Drabble, F/M, Sentimental
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 04:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiliaduicaps/pseuds/kiliaduicaps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>cambiare pelle come si cambia vestito.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nelle mie vene

Ad Alisha piace cambiare pelle come si cambiano gli abiti.  
È così. La mattina si alza e si chiede: Quale indosserò oggi? Quella della bambina innocente? Quella fredda e scostante? O quella aggressiva, predatrice?  
Non c’è niente di male. È una bella ragazza, affascinante e carismatica. Ha tutte le qualità necessarie per sedurre ed abbandonare, per ingannare, per tirare il sasso e nascondere la mano.

Alisha ride, mentre volteggia nella folla, sentendo tutti gli sguardi su di sé.

Non sente nessun suono, mentre si muove secondo un ritmo che segue solo lei. Fa una giravolta, e l’istante dopo sono tutti spariti, ed è sola, nel buio.  
Smette di ridere. Ci sono delle voci, in lontananza; risa rauche, movimenti veloci, mani callose. La pesantezza le si infila sotto ogni strato di pelle, arrivando ad ogni muscolo, ogni fibra, ogni terminazione nervosa.  
Le è rimasto un solo indumento.

Simon poggia la mano sul suo collo, e lei si sfila il vestito del terrore.

**Author's Note:**

> Vi dirò, questo è solo uno schizzo della storia che avrei voluto scrivere. A prima visione, ero troppo concentrata su tutto il resto del telefilm per notare come il potere - la maledizione - di Alicia fosse ottimo materiale su cui scrivere.  
> Poi ho fatto l’errore di rivedermi le scene Alicia/Simon della 2x03. [si dondola autisticamente mentre ascolta e piange su Spanish Sahara]
> 
> Eee niente, spero vi sia piaciuta. Un giorno, forse, la rielaborerò meglio. Per ora, sono soddisfatta anche di questo.
> 
>  
> 
> Caps ♥


End file.
